The Amazing Spiderman (With my oc Griffin Vitam)
by Once-upon-a-war
Summary: There's a new 'hero' in NYC and spidey and the team need to gain his trust and take him in before the public gets too restless, all the while with fury breathing down their neck. ((I suck at summaries - " this is my first story hope you like it)) Teen incase anyone could get offended by it?


Author Note: this is my first story and I really hope you enjoy, I hope you don't mind o.c.s... The Amazing Spiderman does not belong to me but griffin Vitam does, his powers are kinda like beast boy.

_The metal door opened quietly. The white coated men stepped in. I remained facing the opposite wall, unmoving, unspeaking. A hand clamped down on my shoulder. _

_"Are you going to be good or bad?" A surprisingly calm voice said _

_"I don't want another shot. . ." I replied, my voice a mere husk of its former pride. Five years of pain and tests can do that ya know._

_ "I know you don't but remember, you don't get a say. What will it be?"_

_ I shook his hand off my shoulder, shaking slightly "Can't I just take a day off? Please?" _

_"No and if you aren't going to cooperate I'm going to have to restrain you" _

_"You mean your monkeys are going to restrain me, whatever" _

_The man sighed "Seems like you're having an off day. Please restrain subject 5alpha B062" _

_A few brutes clamped nooses onto my wrists and ankles along with one around my waist and neck; they were like the ones animal control would use to capture a dog. That's all I was to them…a dog. I offered little resistance; they were twice my size it wouldn't be worth it. The doctor prodded the animal like ears protruding from my head which twitch in response._

_"Do you hear from these or human ears?" he asked simply. I sighed_

_"I can hear from both though I can hear better from dog ones"_

_"I see any more morphing?" he asked, shining a light in my eyes which had taken on a cat like largeness._

_"I can control it a bit better now, if I concentrate enough I don't change" I replied_

_"Good, good" he turned to his assistant, taking a syringe and fitting it with a needle. I shrunk away from it, pulling lightly on the restraints. "Calm down, you should be used to this by now" he said in the same monotistic voice._

_"It still hurts-" I was cut off by the needle in my arm, causing me to writhe in my bindings._

_"Oh man up, you're what now? 15?" he stuck another needle in my vain._

_I bit my lip, glaring at him. "You know your father would be ashamed." I gritted my teeth "I didn't think he raised a good for nothing animal like you, but I guess I was wrong. They never loved you, they only took care of you until you were ready; then they got in the way and had to be exterminated." _

_"Y-you're Wrong." I grunted, trying to keep my head level._

_"Am I" another needle pierced my skin, my eyes dilated. _

_I started thrashing around, "You're wrong! They loved me and you killed them! Get away from me!" I screamed. The guards dropped the restraints. A low growl echoed in the room. . .was that?. . .was that me? Everything was black until I opened my eyes. Bodies . . .bodies everywhere. I stood, backing away a few feet until I tripped over a lump, falling backwards. I stared at what I had tripped over. It was the doctor, face completely shredded, I only recognized him by him white lab coat, which was stained with what I assumed to be him own blood._

…

My emerald eyes fluttered open, everything was blurry with tears. I sat up, shivering slightly against the breeze, pulling my jacket closer, wiping a few stray tears away with the sleeve. The images of the nightmare started to fade and leave my mind, but I knew it would return; it always did. I looked out on the city, the fact it was night, not effecting the brightness caused by all the dazzling light. Seriously New York was like one big night light. A night light that _never _shut off. Always on, always moving. If you slowed down it felt liked you'd be trampled in an instant.

"Hey lil birdy wanna talk" I rolled my eyes under my mask which was but a simple bandana with holes cut into it. That voice belonged to none other than your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

I sighed and stood up, looking back at the spider themed 'hero' and his team which stood behind him. I shook my head and folded my arms "Aw that's too bad cause a certain one-eyed leader of S.H.E.I.L.D wants you in for a little 'chat'" he said folding his arms in the same matter as me. I pointed at myself and raised an eyebrow, obviously being sarcastic. I dug around in my jacket pocket pulling out a pen and a scrap of paper. I scribbled down a few words and walked over to the leader of the group, looking up slightly at him since he was taller, maybe even older too. I folded the note, wrote 'for Fury' on it and handed it to the other, gave him a lop-sided smile (since after so many years of hurt that's all I can really muster anymore) and a two-finger salute before walking backwards and off the edge of the building, hearing a few people scream down below thinking I was just some suicidal kid. I morphed into a pigeon, completely unrecognizable from any other crumb seeking bird in this city, catching myself and flying off into the jungle of skyscrapers and concrete.

…

Peter's team stepped forward the follow in pursuit of the shape-shifting crusader but the leader put a hand up, stopping the in their tracks as he pocketed the note.

"Why aren't we going after him?" Ava asked folding her arms

"Fury said approach not apprehend" Peter replied starting to walk toward the edge of the building.

"Approach, Appreash" Nova mocked "the public is getting restless, sure they're happy that dude is helping but they are also becoming suspicious , if that kid doesn't work for shield then who is he working for?" He added, floating easily in the air, surrounded by the blue glow of supernova energy.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but we want him to trust us first, then we can take him in, get answers ya know?" Spidey said 'plus Jameson has been focusing on his more than me of late' he added in his head.'

Speak of the devil, The large megascreen on a nearby building flicked on, showing the same angry face as always.

"THAT SHAPE-SHIFTING, ANIMAL SHOULD BE PUT IN A CAGE. WHY ARE POLICE OR EVEN SHEILD NOT DOING ANYTHING TO STOP HIM? HE IS OBVIOUSLY IN CAHOOTS WITH SPIDERMAN. WHEN THEY BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE?" he pointed an accusing finger at the camera and signed off.

The spider sighed and looked to the helicarrier over head "I guess we should got report to Fury now…"

…


End file.
